


Pride 2020

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Ragnor Fell, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Canon Compliant, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gay Alec Lightwood, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Panromantic Raphael Santiago, Post-Canon, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: A series of ficlets centering around LGBT issues and celebrating Pride.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 138
Kudos: 135





	1. Raphael Santiago's First Pride

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot going on right now, but I wanted to celebrate Pride in a way I'm able. I hope y'all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day One: Magnus takes his adopted son to Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline what timeline. This takes place in canon, before the events of the show but after the invention of the asexual pride flag.

“I don’t know if I should be here,” Raphael says rather suddenly as he steps through the portal Magnus had created mere seconds ago. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him, tearing his attention away from the colorful chaos he can see up ahead. He can already feel the contagious energy of the place- of the people. “What is it?” 

There’s a vulnerable expression on Raphael’s face. A side of himself he shows to only a very select group of people. “I don’t fit in here Magnus.” 

He gestures up ahead, towards the noise and the colors and the excitement. Magnus purses his lips, scanning Raphael’s dark and modest outfit. It’s a sharp contrast to the revealing cut and bright rainbows of Magnus’ clothing. “Well, you’re not dressed for the occasion but-” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Raphael interrupts, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s staring at the crowd at the end of the alley. “I’m not gay.” 

“Oh my sweet boy.” Magnus feels his heart ache for his son. His family in all but blood. It's just another reason to convince Raphael that he absolutely belongs. “You don’t have to be gay to celebrate Pride, it’s about belonging. For _everyone_ in the community." He knows not everyone feels the same, but he'll maintain his position until the day he dies. Especially when it means showing helping Raphael. "At least come see it before you change your mind.” 

He’d specifically found a parade that went long after dark so he could bring Raphael with him; not a difficult task in New York City. 

Raphael’s face contorts- worry and frustration- but he nods. Magnus can’t help his proud smile as he leads Raphael out of the side street down to where the crowds are gathered along the sidewalk, watching the floats and groups making their way down street. 

Magnus thrives in the colorful groups and being around people he knows _understand_ on some level that so many people in his life just don’t, despite their best efforts. The constant judgement he faces. When it's not the bigoted shadowhunters, it's the homophobic downworlders or racist mundanes. He's made it his mission to piss all of them off at every opportunity, but there's something freeing about being around others who have faced similar treatment. 

Raphael, however, seems increasingly uncertain, practically caving in on himself. And that simply won’t do. 

Magnus wraps a hand around Raphael’s elbow and begins tugging him through the throngs of people until he finds a vendor. 

The vendor’s hair is done through with rainbow stripes and his shirt says ‘real boys wear pink’. He’s attractive and, under any other situation, Magnus would be attempting to flirt his way into the man’s bed. 

As it is, he points to the asexuality flag. “One of those and one of the bi ones.” He already has two bisexuality flags and a rainbow one, but it can’t hurt to add another to his collection. 

“Magnus-” 

Magnus holds a hand in Raphael’s direction, hushing him, “let me get you this.” 

Raphael huffs, but he looks like he's trying not to smile and it's the first hint of positive emotion Magnus has seen on him since they arrived. The vendor sells them the flags and Magnus winks at him, he can't completely resist the urge to flirt, before leading Raphael closer to the parade. He finds a place where they can stand near the front with a clear view before handing Raphael the plastic air-tight bag. 

“You don’t have to take it out,” he says gently, “but I hope it will remind you that you’re not alone.” 

Magnus takes out his own flag, wrapping it around his shoulders to complete his look, before focusing on cheering for the people marching before him. He remembers the riots, the times when this kind of pride was unimaginable. There’s still a fight to be had, but for now they’re allowed to come together- to celebrate who they are. 

Raphael is quiet the rest of the night, but when the local AVEN group marches, waving their asexuality flags and signs, Magnus sees the vampire take the flag out of the bag and hold it reverently in his hands. 

Magnus doesn’t bother trying to hide his smile. And, when he visits Raphael a week later and sees the flag hanging on his wall, Magnus feels his chest swell with pride. He determines to spend the rest of his very long life showing his family that they absolutely belong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mirrorofliterature ](https://Mirrorofliterature.tumblr.com) made [the beautiful graphic. ](https://mirrorofliterature.tumblr.com/post/620813546694000641/magnus-takes-out-his-own-flag-wrapping-it-around)
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! Being asexual myself, I'm really enjoying writing an asexual character.


	2. Raphael Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Two: Raphael comes out as asexual to his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-divergent RJS, dealing with asexuality.  
> All the thanks to [Junie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart) for beta-ing this!! (Y'all should check out her Pride fics!!)

When Raphael first realized he didn’t experience sexual attraction, he’d thought he would be alone for the rest of his life. And then he’d become a vampire and only grown more certain no one would want him. 

He had a small family, composed only of a few of the vampires in Hotel Dumort, Magnus, and his sister who no longer remembered him. But he had still been lonely, sure no one would ever want him romantically. 

And then he’d met Simon and Jace and, for the first time in a long time, Raphael felt truly happy. 

But they’ve been dating for a month now, Jace and Simon having gotten together a month before that, and Raphael has been carefully dodging any sex talk. He pulls away when kisses get too heated or a hand strays on his skin. He never sleeps in the same bed as his boyfriends, too worried that it will bring up topics he doesn’t want to confront. 

Except it’s been a month and Raphael _loves_ them. He loves them more than should be possible in such a short amount of time and he doesn’t want to hide himself anymore. Part of him wishes he could simply power through and have sex with them, but the idea never fails to make him feel sick. 

He goes to Magnus first. 

Magnus sits with him in the living room of his loft, sipping a martini while Raphael works on a glass of blood. 

“So you finally remembered I exist,” Magnus says, a joking tilt to his voice. 

“Me?” Raphael refutes, looking around the loft at all of the little signs of Alec’s life there with him. “You’re the one in your literal honeymoon stage.” 

Magnus hums, “I’d hardly neglect my son because I just got married. You seem happier though. If Jace and Sherwin do that, then I’m happy for you.” 

“Actually,” Raphael turns his eyes down. “That’s why I’m here. I haven't come out to them yet.” 

“Ah. And you’re worried about how they’ll respond?” 

Raphael hates to admit he’s scared of anything, but Magnus had guessed it in one. “I think Simon will understand, but Jace... I love him, but he’s a shadowhunter.” 

Magnus’ lips tilt in an understanding smile. “Nephilim do have their quirks.” 

“He’s very passionate and I know he’s gotten used to Alec’s sexuality, but I doubt he knows anything about asexuality.” 

“Probably not, Alexander didn’t know what bisexuality was until I had to explain a pun on one of my T-shirts to him. But you trust him, don’t you? And if he does anything to hurt you, I will gladly curse him.” 

Raphael smiles into his drink at Magnus’ protective nature. “He’s your husband’s parabatai.” 

“And you are my son. If he hurts you, I will find some orphaned ducklings and make sure they imprint on him.” 

“He would hate that,” Raphael muses, thinking about his big strong boyfriend being terrified of baby ducks. 

Magnus chuckles. “That aside, I’m sure he will support you- even if he doesn’t understand right away.” 

“It’s just a bit intimidating.” 

“You overthrew Camille, you can come out to your boyfriends who are quite clearly in love with you.” 

Raphael sighs as he puts his now empty glass to the side. “You’re right. Thank you for the talk.” 

“Of course. But I fully expect you to bring them for dinner soon.” 

“Jace is always over here.” 

Magnus purses his lips. “Yes, I know. But I want to see you, and give them a proper warning in person.” 

Raphael rolls his eyes, but promises to set something up soon before heading back to Hotel DuMort. He can do this. Even if it feels like his quiet heart is about to burst out of his chest. Even if he would rather have the ground open up and swallow him into it. He can do this. Definitely. 

He can’t do this. 

Curled up on the couch with his boyfriends, Raphael feels like coming out to them is the last thing he can do. Not when it means risking losing them. 

Simon is curled against him, his face tucked into Raphael’s shoulder, with Jace between his legs. The shadowhunter is leaning partly against Raphael, partly against Simon and one of his hands rests on Simon’s stomach, his fingers entangled with Raphael’s. 

It’s perfect. It’s soft and warm and everything Raphael never thought he could have. He buries his face into Simon’s hair, a silent war waging in his chest. 

Except it must not be as silent as he thinks it is, because Jace suddenly uses his free hand to pause the movie they’d been watching. “Alright, what’s going on?” 

“Jace.” Simon nudges him with a toe, making Jace swat the socked foot away from him. There’s a small, content smile on both of their faces and Raphael’s heart tugs at his chest. He doesn’t want to lose this. 

“Come on Raph, whatever’s making you this broody must be important. You can trust us.” Jace brings Raphael’s hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the back of it. 

Simon sighs. “You have no tact.” But he adjusts so he can make eye contact with Raphael and it’s distracting because his lips are right there and Raphael very much wants to kiss him again. “But he has a point. I’m a little worried about you.” 

Raphael swallows hard because he never intended to worry them. He ducks his head and readies himself to get the words out. “It’s nothing to be worried about.” 

“What is it?” Jace grumbles, untangling from them so he can sit facing them. Raphael misses his warmth instantly, despite the heat of Simon still situated practically on his lap. 

“I’m asexual.” 

There’s a stunned silence following his declaration in which every single insecurity Raphael has ever had about his sexuality come back to the forefront of his mind. He tries to prepare himself for his boyfriends to simultaneously decide they no longer want him if he’s not going to put out. It’s not like he has much to offer them and this is just another thing he can’t give them. 

“Okay,” Simon says, pressing a kiss to Raphael’s cheek. “We haven’t done anything you’re uncomfortable with, right?” 

Raphael blinks at him, shaking his head. A sweet warmth is filling his stomach because Simon doesn’t look upset, only caring. “Everything has been perfect.” 

“Good. And you’ll say if something makes you uncomfortable?” 

“I will,” Raphael promises, stunned by Simon’s easy acceptance. 

Simon nods and relaxes against him again. “Alright.” 

Raphael allows a small, happy smile to cross his lips as he presses the softest kiss to Simon’s forehead, trying to convey just how grateful he is. Then he takes a slow breath in and looks to Jace to see how the other man is handling it. 

The shadowhunter is still sitting on the other end of the couch, studying them with furrowed eyebrows that don’t tell what he’s thinking. “What does that mean?” 

It’s clear the blond hates having to ask for a definition for something the other two of them obviously understand. 

“I don’t experience sexual attraction or have any interest in sex.” It’s harder that simply saying ‘asexual’, but he’ll explain as much as he can if it means Jace giving him a chance. He doesn’t know what will happen if Jace ends things with him now. He’s terrified of losing the large teddy bear. Beyond that, what will Simon do? Who would he choose? Probably the one that isn’t averse to sex. 

“So... what? You don’t like us?” 

“That’s not it at all,” Raphael is quick to disparage the notion that he feels anything other than unending love for his boyfriends. “I love both of you, I just don’t have any sexual feelings for you- for anyone.” 

He watches Jace think, narrowing his lips in thought. “You love me?” 

“I do.” Raphael waits with his heart in his throat, only barely calmed by Simon’s steady presence against him. He holds out a hand, trying to hide the tremor of it, hoping beyond hope that this isn’t the end for them. That this isn’t a deal breaker for Jace. 

After a brief hesitation, the blond nods and reaches out, twining his fingers with Raphael’s again. “You know I feel the same, right?” 

Raphael knows Jace has difficulty saying the words, but the admission is enough to have him going soft. He holds tighter to Jace’s hand. “I know.” 

“I love you guys too,” Simon says, a hint of a pout in his voice as he kicks up his feet to rest in Jace’s lap. Jace rolls his eyes but settles his free hand over Simon’s legs. 

Raphael uses his free hand to brush Simon’s hair from his forehead, “We know, mi amor.” 

Simon smiles up at him, “Thank you for trusting us with this.” 

Raphael closes his eyes to hold back the happy tears welling there. “Thank you. Both of you. For being so understanding.” 

Jace rearranges himself so he’s closer to them, leaning into Raphael again. “Can we sleep over now? Or is that also bad?” 

“I would love it if you stayed over,” Raphael breathes, imagining waking up to his two favorite faces. “Please stay.” 

“As long as you want me,” Jace promises. 

Simon hums, “Always.” 


	3. Max Lightwood-Bane Has A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Three: It's up to Alec to explain to Max why he doesn't have a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically post-canon for the books, but I haven't read them so you can read it as post-canon for the show if you like.

Alec knew it would happen someday. However, when it does, it feels both too soon and much later than he'd anticipated.

It's only a few months after Max turns five. He’s sitting at the kitchen table, his glamour down- house rules-, coloring his homework, when he asks the question Alec has been both expecting and dreading. “Why don’t I have a mom?” 

The suddenness of it makes Alec pause where he’s been preparing a home-made pizza. He sees Rafa, only eight, sit up straighter across the table from Max. He’d been working his way through addition and subtraction problems, but now he’s sitting very still. He’s looking between Max and Alec with worry in his little brown eyes. 

Alec steps away from his cooking to join his sons at the table. He thinks this is a conversation that deserves his full attention; he only wishes Magnus was home to help him through it. 

“Where did this question come from?” Alec asks as he sits down. Max doesn’t seem entirely bothered that he’s motherless as he’s continued to color his homework. He only stops now, as he realizes that both Alec and Rafa look serious. 

Max blinks at Alec, probably surprised that his innocent question had garnered such a response. Alec has been easily answering Max’s random questions all evening. “The other kids at school were talking about it. I said I don’t have a mom and James asked why.” 

Alec silently curses this kid James who has made this an issue. He keeps his expression calm. “Are you upset that you don’t have a mom?” 

Max has to think about it, chewing on the eraser of his pencil until Alec gently reminds him not to put things in his mouth that aren’t food. Finally he shakes his head. No. But I don’t know what they’re like.” 

“I had a mom,” Rafa says suddenly, his tone more matter-of-fact than Alec expected since he’s talking about his life before coming to live with Magnus and Alec. It’s a touchy topic they usually avoid or carve out entire afternoons dedicated to. Every few months Magnus or Alec will take him back to Brazil, to the graveyard where his birth parents are buried to leave them flowers and let Rafa talk to them. He rarely brings them up without prompting. 

“What's it like?” Max asks. 

Rafa shrugs, looking down at his homework. And _there’s_ the flicker of emotion Alec had expected. “I don’t remember that much, but she was nice. She made me dinner sometimes and taught me runes and took me to the Brazil Institute. I think it’s a lot like having a dad.” 

Alec sometimes struggles with the fear that Rafa and Max might feel lacking, as if they’re missing out. Magnus and Alec do their best but Alec has to wonder if it makes up for not having a mother. Rafa’s words give him a bit of the comfort he needed. 

“I’m glad you think so Rafa,” Alec says, reaching over to ruffle his eldest son’s hair in the way he knows Rafa pretends to hate but secretly loves. Sure enough, the eight year old ducks away and sticks out his tongue, but he’s failing to hide his smile. 

“Oh, I guess it’s okay that I don’t have a mom then.” 

Alec leans over to press a loud kiss to Max’s cheek. He giggles and wipes his face. “But I still want to know why I don’t have one.” 

Alec nods, resigning himself to the fact that it’s a conversation they need to have. Knowing that neither of his sons think they’re missing out helps. “There’s all sorts of different families,” Alec tells him while fiddling with the thin rainbow bracelet on his wrist. “Some people have a mom and a dad, some have two moms or two dads, some only have one mom or one dad, some live with their grandparents or other family.” 

“Papa doesn’t have any parents,” Rafa chimes in. 

Alec knows Magnus has spent many nights consoling Rafa over the family he had lost in Brazil and sharing his own stories- without some of the more troubling details- to show how he had found a new family. It had helped draw Rafa out of his shell.

“Right, and I have a mom and a dad and a step-dad,” Alec says. “All that matters is that we love each other.” 

“But that still isn’t _why_ ,” Max complains, being the eternally curious child that he is. “ _Why_ is every family different?” 

“Well,” Alec muses, doing his best to answer honestly. “Every person is different, right? So is every family- and always for a different reason. You have two dads because Papa and I love each other and we love you.” 

Max huffs at the explanation. It clearly isn't detailed enough to satisfy him, but he nods and picks up his colored pencil- the same shade of blue as his skin. “Okay. Love you too, Daddy.” 

Alec stands, presses a kiss to the top of Max’s head, then to Rafa’s, before going back to the pizza he’d been working on. All in all, he thinks the conversation went pretty well. He still, selfishly, hopes Magnus is the one to get the next tough question. 


	4. Magnus Makes Pride Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Four: Alec notices a unique bracelet of Magnus'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TV post-canon.

Alec doesn’t notice it at first. Magnus has so many pieces of jewelry and he alternates them every day, it would have been almost impossible for Alec to notice it. 

The first time he sees it is when Magnus interrupts his wedding to Lydia and Alec leaves her at the alter. He doesn’t _actually_ notice the simple piece of jewelry until much later, as Magnus is leaving. It’s a small thing, made of thick thread and braided in strands of three colors. It’s more casual than anything else Alec has seen the warlock wear- not made of silver or gold, but the colors seem to match his outfit. He doesn’t question it, too wrapped up in everything else that’s happening. 

The second time he sees it is the morning after their first time. Magnus is wearing only a robe, a few rings, and the bracelet. Alec intends to ask about it- because it’s so different from the rest of Magnus’ metallic jewelry- but then Magnus is making him breakfast and pressing kisses to his face as he cooks and Alec is sufficiently distracted. 

He doesn’t think about it again for a while after that. In fact, he pretty much forgets it entirely. Soon enough, Magnus has a new piece of jewelry that steals Alec’s attention- his wedding ring. 

It’s their third day as a married couple, the first day of their honeymoon, that Alec finally gets a chance to ask about the colorfully threaded bracelet. Magnus is lounging on the couch of the hotel room, his bare feet in Alec’s lap, reading an old-looking book. 

Alec runs his fingers over Magnus’ ankle, taking in his beautiful boyfriend- no, his beautiful _husband_. His eyes fall on the bracelet- the only piece of jewelry Magnus is wearing besides his wedding ring. He’s feeling content and lazy and the words pour from his mouth without intentional thought, “What’s your bracelet?” 

Magnus looks up from his book, surprise in his eyes, but his expression is soft. He presses the fingers of his left hand to the bracelet around his right wrist. “I made it in 1998, right after the bi pride flag was created. The colors are the same.” 

He leans closer to take in the bright pink, blue, and purple of the bracelet. He takes Magnus’ hand in his own and lifts it to press a kiss to the back of his hand, then to the bracelet. He knows how important Magnus’ identity is to him. 

“I can make you one if you like,” Magnus says, threading his fingers loosely through Alec’s. “Rainbow, or the colors of the gay pride flag.” 

“They’re different?” 

Magnus hums. “The rainbow is the most common, the symbol of the LGBT+ community, but there is a flag specifically for gay men. It’s shades of blue and might be a little more your style.” 

Alec considers it. He’s come a long way from being ashamed of his identity, but he’s not sure he’s confident enough to walk around the Institute wearing a rainbow bracelet. It would stand out against his dark leather. 

“I’ll make you both and you can wear them if you like. At least you’ll have _something_ with pride colors for when Pride comes around. I'm not letting you go another year without experiencing the New York City Pride Parade.” 

“You don’t have to,” Alec says, referencing the bracelet. 

“I know.” Magnus sits up, placing his book to the side before pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek. “I want to. I make them for all of my friends- of course I’ll make them for my husband.” 

Alec captures Magnus’ lips with his own, trying to show how grateful he is for his husband’s easy acceptance and support. It quickly turns into something more heated, something worthy of their honeymoon. 

And, starting only a week later, Alec wears a braided bracelet of varying shades of blue everywhere he goes. He leaves the rainbow one for Pride events, but he feels proud all the same. 


	5. Malec Deals With A Homophobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Five: TWI Malec deal with a nosy homophobe at their favorite bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Matt Fishel's song, [Behind Closed Doors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTMvtzhtVwk)
> 
> Warning for verbal homophobia

Magnus is enjoying drinks with his husband at the bar where he and Alec had their first date, admiring the way Alexander’s face lights up when he speaks, when a large man with a buzzcut strides up to the bar. 

The guy takes one glance at where Alec and Magnus’ hands are intertwined on the surface of the bar, between their drinks, and his face curls in distaste. Magnus knows what he’s going to say before he opens his mouth. 

“Can’t you keep that to your bedroom?” 

Alec is the first to respond, the first to get over the shock that feels like ice water being thrown over Magnus. “You want use to keep our hand-holding in the bedroom?” 

“You’re making people uncomfortable,” the man grunts, clearly distracted from his mission of ordering a drink. 

Magnus glances around the bar, tightening his hold on Alec’s hand as his anger begins to swell, taking the place of the surprise. His voice is cool and detached when he speaks, “No one else seems uncomfortable.” 

The man grimaces at him, taking in the dusting of makeup over his eyelids. It doubtlessly provokes him further, but the guy holds up his hands in a false show of surrender. “Look, I’m not saying it to be a dick, I don’t care if you’re gay, but you don’t have to shove it in our faces.” 

“We just came here for a quiet drink,” Alec says, his voice low in the way Magnus recognizes is a sure sign of his anger. He runs his thumb reassuringly over the smooth skin of Alec’s hand, hoping to ground him. “We’re not trying to start something.” 

“No one else feels the need to be so clingy with their partner,” the man continues, oblivious to Alec’s rage. Magnus has centuries of practice dealing with much more hateful people, but Alexander has no patience for homophobia. While Magnus admires his husband’s pride and sense of justice, he also doesn’t want to see him in a brawl at one of their favorite bars. 

“I’m sorry you don’t enjoy holding hands with your partner,” Alec says through gritted teeth, “but I do. If it bothers you, you can look away.” 

“I shouldn’t have to go out of my way to not look at things that should be kept behind closed doors. You don't see me making out with my wife out here.” 

Alec jumps to his feet, despite Magnus’ grip on his hand. It tugs Magnus out of his own stool, but he quickly regains his balance, setting his free hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Alexander, it’s not worth it.” 

Alec glances at him, a fire in his eyes. Magnus shakes his head once, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Alexander’s lips. Then he glances at the man in front of them. “I would prefer to avoid a fight, but if you continue provoking me and my husband, do you honestly believe you would win two-on-one?” 

Despite the large man’s stature, Magnus knows he could single-handedly, without magic, destroy the man in a fight. He _had_ trained with grand master Mitsuyo Maeda, not that this man knew that. With Alec by his side, the fight would be over in a matter of seconds.

The man looked between them, taking Alec’s muscled forearms, displayed by his rolled up sleeves, and then Magnus’ calm disposition. Finally he shakes his head, mutters something under his breath and retreats to his table, empty-handed. Magnus doesn’t fail to notice the irony when he kisses his wife upon reaching her. 

“Should've let me fight him,” Alec grumbles, turning back to his drink. He runs his thumb over Magnus’ wedding ring. 

Magnus hums and snaps the fingers of his free hand, feeling his magic jump to life to do his bidding. Alec raises an eyebrow, “What did you do?” 

“Oh just a little spell. Every piece of clothing that man has in his closet is now, inexplicably, pink.” 

It draws a surprised laugh from Alec’s lips that Magnus revels in. He picks up his own drink to sip at it. 

“Do you think things will ever get to a point where that doesn’t happen?” Alec asks, voice solemn again. 

Magnus feels the pain in his voice, feels the echo of pain in his own chest. Still, he nods. “I’ve seen the western world evolve from criminalizing homosexuality to regularly celebrating it. This too will change with time.” 

“Still would have been cathartic to beat him up.” 

“Yes, but we would have gotten banned, I couldn’t risk it,” Magnus says in an off-hand manner that makes Alec smile again. He raises Alec’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to it, determined to save their date night. He can't control what nosy strangers do, but he can- at least- do his best to make Alexander happy.


	6. Alec Meets Magnus At Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Six: Alec develops a crush on a flamboyantly dressed class-mate while they march in the NYC Pride Parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mundane Malec!  
> I didn't edit this oops. Enjoy!

Alec doesn’t see him right away- something he won’t understand later because _how could he have missed him?_ The man is dressed in only a pair of rainbow shorts and sneakers, his chest is painted in swatches of pink, purple, and blue to match the colors in his hair. His entire body seems to be glittering and he’s at the front of the group, tossing candy into the giant, cheering crowd. 

Which, if he’s thinking about it, is probably the reason Alec hadn’t noticed the sparkling, glittery man (not that there weren’t many, many sparkling glittery men in New York’s Pride Parade, but this one was _different)_. Alec had been overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people, of noise, of color. He’d been on the verge of a panic attack all morning, because not only was this his first Pride, but he was marching in it. 

Now, though, he’s calmed down, focused on holding one side of NYU’s promotional club flag, and taken the chance to take in his surroundings. That quickly becomes staring at the man on the float in front of them. Music drifts down from it and Alec feels himself almost choke when the man does a short, enthusiastic dance. 

Alec has too look away before other parts of him get too excited. Still, he finds himself glancing at the man repeatedly as they march. Something about him draws Alec’s attention again and again. 

They’re about halfway through the parade when the man jumps down from the float to walk alongside the rest of them. Alec notices instantly, of course he does, but he doesn’t expect the man to see him. He’s not dressed as ostentatiously as many of the attendees, wearing his regular dark jeans and a black T-Shirt with a small rainbow heart over his chest. He’d let Isabelle paint his nails rainbow as well, but that’s the most of it. Still, the man’s eyes pause when he spots Alec and then he’s _approaching him_. 

Alec barely has time to panic before the man is at his side- and up close, Alec can make out his carefully crafted rainbow makeup. “Hello, pretty boy, I don’t think we’ve met.” 

He feels a flush rise to his cheeks as he awkwardly adjusts the banner in his hands so he can extend his right hand, “I’m Alec.” 

“Magnus.” He shakes Alec’s hand and Alec notices his nails are painted rainbow as well. “Do you mind if I walk with you?” 

Alec shakes his head quickly, stunned that the gorgeous man wants to walk with him, but determined to make the best of it. 

Magnus stays near him for the rest of the parade, only occasionally dancing away to throw candy to some of the on-lookers until he’s out. He spends the rest of the parade practically attached to Alec’s hip, drawing him into conversations about everything from the NYU LGBT+ Association to Alec’s major to Magnus' cat. 

His heart feels heavy when they reach the end of the parade route. Alec lets Underhill roll up the rest of the banner, preparing to say his goodbyes to Magnus. Instead, the sparkly man speaks first, “My feet always kill me after these and I need to wash all of the glitter off before it seeps into my skin, but I’d very much like to see you again. Perhaps I could buy you a drink?” 

Alec nods eagerly, fumbling for his phone so he can trade numbers with Magnus. Once they have plans to get drinks later that night, Magnus rolls onto his toes to place a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek that leaves him blushing, “I’ll see you later pretty boy.” 

Alec knows he'll spend hours trying to get the glitter off his clothes, but he can’t come to regret it when he feels so happy about seeing Magnus again. 


	7. Magnus Makes Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Seven: Magnus reminisces on how his life has turned out while making breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Written for a Tumblr prompt](https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/post/620402756707106816/ooh-could-you-do-red-number-3-for-malec-please)
> 
> Post-canon.

“If you want me to make you breakfast you have to stop undressing me,” Magnus grumbles, feeling his husband tugging at the band of the silk robe he’s wearing. 

Alec makes a sleepy sound as he presses his front against Magnus’ back, a warm, steady pressure. He presses a kiss to Magnus’ neck, making the warlock tilt his head on instinct. He holds the whisk tighter in his hand. He's _trying_ to make breakfast. 

Alec tugs his rope open and slips his hand under it in the best sort of distraction, trailing his fingertips over Magnus’ abs. “I’m not hungry.” 

Magnus leans into Alec’s touch only to hear his husband’s stomach give an unhappy grumble. He chuckles and steps out of Alexander’s arms. “Go get some plates.” 

There’s a dramatic sigh, but Alec moves away. Magus pours the pancake batter onto the pan before turning to watch his husband setting the table. The early morning light is streaming through the windows, softening Alec’s look. He’s wearing only his boxers and a shirt of Magnus that the warlock thought he’d burned decades ago. It has a hole in the right hip, but Alec doesn’t seem to mind. 

Magnus’ eyes settle on the ring on Alexander’s left hand and a smile tugs at his lips. He never thought he would get this. In his long life, he’d considered marriage before, but never to a man. As much as he likes to deny it now, he’d been scared when he realized he liked men as much as women. He’d lived through centuries of horrifying treatment of anyone suspected of engaging in homosexual behavior. 

The first time he’d kissed a guy- a mundane in Paris- Magnus had quite literally run away, leaving the country the next day. 

He had come a long way since then and Alec was hardly the first man he’d loved, but he’d still never expected marriage.

Both as an immortality thing and a bisexual thing. 

Magnus had never expected to find someone he wanted to marry, much less someone that wanted to marry him. And even though he’d been fighting for it since the 19th century, he hadn’t expected to ever see the day when two men could marry legally. 

“Magnus, the pancake!” 

He jolts at the sound of Alec's voice, jarring him back into the present. There’s a panicked look on Alec’s face and the smell of smoke is heavy in the air. He spins back to the pancake- burnt on one side and undercooked on the other- and snaps his fingers. It disappears, only the burnt smell lingering. 

“My apologies,” he mumbles, pouring batter for a new pancake, focusing on the pan in front of him. 

“Is everything okay?” He hears Alexander put down his work tablet on the counter before the shadowhunter is pressing against his side. 

He leans his head on Alec’s shoulder in response, “of course. You’re here.” 

“What were you thinking about?” Alec asks, winding an arm around Magnus’ shoulder. 

“I was thinking,” Magnus starts slowly, watching as bubbles form in the batter, “about how lucky I am that I found you. That I got to marry you.” 

He feels Alec place a kiss to his hair before he has to step away to flip the pancake. He glances at Alexander and finds him watching with a soft smile. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Magnus breathes, raising to his toes to brush his lips against Alec’s in a chaste kiss. “I never thought I would marry anyone- and then I got to marry _you._ I’ve never been so happy.” 

Alec makes a soft noise, curling around Magnus once again, hugging his waist. “Me neither. I love you.” 

Magnus moves the pancake onto a plate and turns to kiss Alec until his husband’s stomach gives another rumble that has Magnus laughing against his lips. He hands Alec the pancake he’d finished. “Eat.” 

“Can we go back to bed after?” Alec asks, taking the plate, even as he runs his eyes over Magnus’ figure. 

Magnus smirks as he pours the batter for another pancake. “As if I could say no to that.” 

He truly is the luckiest person alive. 


	8. Downworlder Pride Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Eight: Alec hesitantly accepts Magnus' invitation to his Pandemonium Pride event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-compliant/ canon-divergent depending on how you read it. I just ignored the show's timeline.

The first time Magnus brought it up, Alec steadfastly refused. Going to mundane Pride and going to an exclusive downworlder celebration were two very different things and Alec knew well enough he wouldn't be welcomed at the latter. 

“I just, don’t want to offend anyone,” Alec had said, tucking his feet under Magnus’ thighs where they were sitting on his sofa. 

Magnus’ fingers had circled his ankle, a gentle touch, as he’d smiled softly back, “It’s my club and you’re always welcome there. Everyone knows we’re together.” 

It wasn't enough to sway him. Alec shook his head, fidgeting with the skin of his hand until Magnus reached over and took it, pressing their palms together, interlacing their fingers. “No pressure. Just think about it.” 

So he had. And he had come to the same conclusion.

Magnus had been closing Pandemonium off from mundanes and shadowhunters one night a year to celebrate a Downworld LGBTQ Pride event for longer than Alec had been alive. He was certain no one else would look so kindly upon him joining them as Magnus did. 

Until Raphael brought it up, a week beforehand, two weeks before New York City’s Pride Parade, at the end of a Cabinet Meeting. 

He had waited as the rest of the representatives filed out of the room- Magnus included, pressing a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek before portalling off to meet with a client- before approaching Alec. 

Alec had tensed unintentionally. Raphael was much older than Alec, but he was also Magnus’ adopted son. And, after everything that had happened between Raphael and Isabelle, Alec’s relationship with him was strained at best. They got on fine at the Cabinet meetings, but rarely ever interacted outside of them. There had never been a reason to.

So Alec was completely caught off guard when the vampire approached him. He tried to be polite, to hide his surprise. “Raphael, can I help you?” 

“You don’t have to be so formal,” Raphael said, looking just as uncomfortable as Alec felt. “I wanted to talk to you about next Friday. Magnus told me he invited you to Pandemonium’s Pride celebration.” 

Alec set down the tablet he’d picked up, instinctually locking his hands behind his back, falling into parade rest. “Don’t worry, I’m not going.” 

“Actually, I thought it would be a good idea if you did.” 

“What?” 

Raphael shifted, looking at the wall instead of at Alec. “You want to build connections with the downworlders, you’re dating the high warlock, you need to show that you’re not above celebrating with us. It will show that shadowhunters aren’t just becoming accepting of straight cis downworlders, but of all of us.” 

“Us?” Alec echoed. “You celebrate Pride?” 

The vampire pursed his lips. “I didn’t stay to discuss my sexual orientation with you, but yes. It would be a smart move for you to attend.” 

Alec gradually relaxed his stance, still uncomfortable, but letting himself be vulnerable. “I don’t want to offend anyone or ruin this for them. I know how much effort Magnus puts into having a night where all downworlders can be entirely themselves.” 

“And shadowhunters have yet to do the same, so you might as well join us. I know Magnus wants you there.” 

Raphael moved around him, heading for the door, but he paused when Alec spoke again, “Thank you, Raphael.” 

He glanced back, one eyebrow raised. “I’m merely concerned with the growing political alliances.” 

“And what Magnus wants,” Alec said softly, a smile on his lips. 

The vampire relented, nodding slightly. “I suppose we have that in common.” 

“We do.” 

The decision proved to be worth it as soon as Alec told Magnus that he’s changed his mind. His boyfriend’s face had light up with joy that Alec had only a moment to admire before the warlock was smothering him with kisses. 

“What changed your mind?” Magnus asked, after making sure his excitement has been thoroughly displayed. 

Alec pressed his face into Magnus’ shoulder. “Raphael talked to me.” 

“Really?” The surprise was evident in Magnus’ voice. 

“I know,” Alec agreed, kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder. “But he had some good points. I’ll go, but... what should I wear?” 

Magnus had given him a grin that Alec knew all too well from the times Isabelle insisted he liven his wardrobe. He’d always shoved the things she bought him to the back of his closet, never to be touched again. But he trusted Magnus and it was Magnus’ event and he wanted to fit in. It’s only one night. 

“Don’t worry, darling, we’ll find you something.” 

_Something_ ends up being Alec’s regular leather hunting pants and boots with only a new T-Shirt. [The shirt](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61Mo%2Boc-yFL._AC_UX385_.jpg) itself was half black, the other half a burst of bright colors that mix together seamlessly. Over the black side were the words ‘Love is love’ with the first word in rainbow letters. 

It was a little brighter than his average style, but not outrageous. It was nothing like Magnus’ outfit. 

Magnus who looked amazing in his skin-tight leather jeans and bare chest, painted to spell out Love is Love in the colors of the bi pride flag. His makeup and hair were done in the same colors and a small flag was painted onto his cheek. He wore an open vest with a rainbow splatter on the back. He _looked_ proud. 

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked, moving to straddle Alec’s lap where he was sitting on Magnus’ bed. Alec laid a hand carefully on Magnus’ arm, scared to touch anywhere else for fear of ruining his look. 

“Do you think my outfit is enough?” 

Magnus studied him with a contemplative expression. “I want you to feel comfortable. Yes, there will be some people who are more dressed up, but there will also be people who dress more casually. Raphael always wears his normal clothing except for his pride bracelet.” 

Alec bit back his go-to response that he wasn’t Raphael. He wasn’t a downworlder. He needed to make it explicitly obvious that he belonged- at least in the LGBT+ community. Then again, he also really didn’t want to go in shirtless. 

He looked over Magnus’ makeup and made his decision. “Could you do a flag on my cheek?” 

“Of course.” Magnus pressed a kiss to his cheek before snapping a tiny brush into his hand. Alec held still as Magnus painted the colors of the rainbow into a square on his cheek. “You should let me do eye-liner some time, I swear your eyes were made for it.” 

“Maybe another time.” 

Magnus nodded and waves away his brush. “Would you like to see?” 

Alec pulled him in for a soft kiss before letting Magnus lead him to the mirror. It was a small change, but it felt like enough. Enough that he could be at least be easily identified as gay, something he'd never wanted before. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you, for coming. I know you’re worried, but it’s going to be wonderful, you’ll see.” 

Alec swallowed down the panic rising in his gut and reached for Magnus’ hand. The cool metal of his rings was a welcome relief. With Magnus by his side he could do this. “Let’s go.” 


	9. Downworlder Pride Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Nine: Raphael introduces Alec to some LGBTQ downworlders at Magnus' pride event. Alec gets a glimpse of aphobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor aphobic character with minor aphobic lines. Alec shuts him down.

Pandemonium was packed when they arrived. Alec had visited Magnus’ club before, but he’d never seen it like _this._

There wasn’t a mundane- or another shadowhunter for that matter- in sight. Vampires had their fangs on display, werewolves flashed their eyes, and not a single one of the many warlocks there had a glamour up. Beyond that, the crowd was a sea of color so bright it almost hurt to look at. Rainbow confetti fell slowly from the ceiling only to vanish before it hit the ground, an upbeat pop song playing over the radio. 

Alec looked around the room, overwhelmed by the amount of people- of _downworlders_ _-_ in the club. Many of them were dancing, but it wasn’t what Alec was used to seeing there. A female werewolf was grinding with a female warlock. Two seelies were trading kisses with a vampire as the three of them danced together. Two male werewolves were making out near the far end of the floor. 

A cold drink was pressed into Alec’s hands, drawing him back to himself where he stood near the door with Magnus. The warlock in question had dropped his glamour the moment they walked in, gold eyes on display. To anyone else he would have looked confident, at home amongst his people, but Alec saw the nervous edge to his smile. 

“What do you think?” Magnus asked, leaning in to be heard over the music. 

Alec studied the room again, this time focusing on all the downworlders staring at him and Magnus. He could tell several conversations had cut off as the crowd realized a shadowhunter was in their presence. 

Determined to make as good of an impression as he could, Alec slipped an arm around Magnus’ waist, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “It’s amazing. You do this every year?” 

“It’s the only time some of them can be truly themselves.” 

Alec felt his heart melting at his boyfriend’s loving words. It was as if Magnus had adopted the entire downworld and was dedicated to keeping them as safe and happy as possible. “You amaze me Magnus.” 

He didn’t miss the way Magnus’ face lit up at his words before the warlock was pulling him to the bar, heedless of the stares they attracted. Alec sipped at the drink Magnus had handed him as they walked, surprised both by its orange color and citrus taste. 

They didn’t stop until they reached Raphael, leaning against the bar in a button-down and dark jeans. He looked out of place amidst all the short rainbow clothing, but Alec was relieved to find someone dressed more casually- and modestly- than he was. 

Alec stood to the side as Magnus pulled Raphael into a short hug. They barely had a moment to greet each other before the bartender was calling for Magnus. Alec couldn’t hear what he was saying over the music, but a moment later Magnus returned with a frown etched into his features. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing awful,” Magnus assured him, “but it does require my attention. Will you be alright for a moment? I’ll be back as quick as possible.” 

“Of course.” Alec grabbed his boyfriend’s arm, tugging him closer to press a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

Magnus gave him a small smile, “Thank you darling.” He turned, excusing himself from Raphael and made his way across the club. 

Alec leaned against the bar, suddenly feeling very alone and insecure under the weight of the eyes of judgmental downworlders. 

“No one’s going to attack you,” Raphael grumbled after a moment. “You don’t have to look so weary.” 

Alec jolted, glancing at the vampire’s closed-off expression. “I wasn’t worried about that.” 

“You look worried.” 

He sipped at the citrusy drink. Glancing around the club, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. “Not about that.” Raphael didn’t say anything, but the raised eyebrow spoke volumes. Alec sighed. “I don’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable because I’m here.” 

“Dios mio. You have to get over that.” 

“Over what?” Alec felt the frown tugging at his lips, the worry in his belly. 

Raphael picked up a drink filled with red liquid as it was set down on the bar. “Caring so much about offending everyone. You’re a shadowhunter, not everyone will like you. Magnus doesn’t care, why should you?” 

It was a valid question. Alec bit at his lip, watching as the condensation grew on the outside of his glass. “Because of Magnus. I never want him to feel like I’m trying to come between him and his people ever again.” 

The reminder of the soul sword incident had Raphael grimacing. He finished his drink- blood- and set his glass back on the counter. “I understand, come on.” 

“Where are we going?” Alec put down his half-empty glass. 

“You’re worried about what people think of you? Let’s find out, I’ll introduce you to some of the people I know.” 

For the better part of the thirty minutes, Alec followed Raphael around the club as the vampire introduced him to other downworlders as Magnus’ boyfriend. Some of them were pleasant. Some had clear disdain, glaring at his runes, but not vocalizing their displeasure. 

And some... some despised him. 

The first person to object to his presence was a seelie with pointed features and flashing eyes. Raphael introduced them as Moreel. 

They instantly narrowed their eyes at Alec, eyes sweeping over his runes. “Is the Clave spying on Downworlder events now?” 

“I’m not here on behalf of the Clave,” Alec answered diplomatically despite the discomfort at the accusation. “I’m simply here to support my boyfriend.” 

“Magnus Bane?” 

Alec nodded, unsurprised that the seelie knew him. His relationship with Magnus had been the talk of shadowhunter and downworld communities alike. 

Moreel hummed, brushing a hand over their bright yellow, white, purple, and black shirt they were wearing. “He shouldn’t bring you to exclusive events.” 

“Alec isn’t a threat,” Raphael interjected, much to Alec’s surprise. 

Moreel swiveled their gaze to Raphael, scanning him. “I don’t believe that’s up to you to decide, Raphael. You’re not exactly accepted here either, are you?” 

Alec saw Raphael’s small flinch. He glanced between the seelie and the vampire, not knowing exactly what was going on but that the tension was rising quickly. He cleared his throat, “It was nice meeting you Moreel, but we have to go.” 

He headed back for the bar, ordering himself one of the martinis Magnus loved so much, before turning to Raphael who was clearly glaring at the dance floor. “Do you uh- do you want to talk about it?” 

Raphael’s narrowed eyes turned to him. “What is there to talk about?” 

Alec raised his hands in surrender, accepting his drink from the bartender. “I don’t know.” 

“Some members of the LGBTQ community, downworlder or mundane, aren’t so accepting of asexuality.” 

It was a foreign word to Alec. He wondered if it showed. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s just old prejudice,” Raphael dismissed. 

Alec shook his head, though, suddenly determined. “This is the last place for any prejudice. Magnus would be furious if he knew people didn’t think you belonged here.” 

Raphael studied him, silent. Finally the vampire looked away, shrugging. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime,” Alec muttered, aware of the fact that he didn’t know much about Raphael or asexuality, but determined to help him given the opportunity. He was Magnus’ son after all. 

Alec had barely thought the words when he could sight of Magnus, significantly more glittery than when he’d left, making his way over. A smile tugged at Alec’s lips at the sight of his glittery, colorful boyfriend. 

Magnus stepped beside him, pushing his hand into Alec’s, intertwining their fingers. “I apologize for the distraction. Dance with me?” 

“Of course.” Alec hated dancing, but it wasn’t so bad with Magnus. Especially when it meant showing wary downworlders just how much he cared about his warlock boyfriend. 

“Raphael?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow in invitation. 

The vampire shook his head, lips curling in distaste. “No thank you.” 

Magnus shrugged, unbothered, and tugged Alec onto the dance floor, under the swirling rainbow confetti. Alec held tight to Magnus’ hips, aware of the attention the attracted, but more worried about making sure Magnus had a good night. He wouldn't let the fact that he was a shadowhunter ruin Magnus' spectacular event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to be so long but there will be a part 3.


	10. Downworlder Pride Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Ten: Malec deals with a vampire that takes issue with Alec attending Downwolder Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this so I apologize for any mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow promise <3

Alec was abundantly aware of how much glitter was attaching itself to his clothing as he danced with Magnus, but it wasn’t worth worrying about, wasn’t worth mentioning. Because Magnus looked so happy. 

Alec felt lucky just to be there, watching the stunning warlock as he enjoyed the company of some of his oldest friends, people he could be himself around without fear of judgement. And Magnus in his element was always breath-taking. 

Unfortunately, something was weighing on Alec’s mind. So he pressed his forehead to Magnus’ and spoke so his boyfriend could hear him. “What’s asexuality?” 

He could see the surprised confusion in Magnus’ expression, but he answered without pause, “When a person doesn’t experience sexual attraction.” 

Alec nodded slowly, realizing that was how Raphael fit into this specific community. But... “Why would that not be accepted here?” 

He could see how it might be an issue at the Institute where all shadowhunters were expected to marry and have children in their youth, so they would always have an army. Even then, you didn’t have to like sex or feel attraction. Alec knew many shadowhunters who had married people they weren’t attracted to- he'd almost been one of them. 

Magnus sighed, a warm breath against Alec’s lips. “I’m guessing something happened?” 

“Just some odd comments,” Alec answered. 

“Is Raphael okay?” Magnus moved far enough away to scan the bar for the vampire. He was still leaning against it where they’d left him, scrolling through his phone now. 

“I think so. We didn’t exactly mingle with the seelie after they started saying that kind of stuff.” 

Magnus nodded, moving back in, his hands sliding from Alec’s shoulders to the back of his neck. “Exclusionists and gate-keeping is a conversation for another time, I think.” 

“Okay.” Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, half regretting it when he felt the grit of glitter on his lips. 

Magnus chuckled, using his thumb to brush the glitter away with a swirl of magic. “All better.” 

“Thanks.” Alec tugged him closer, appreciating the way the colorful lights and glitter made him shine. He only had a few moments to admire his boyfriend before a vampire with spiked up red hair was coming between them. 

He made his presence quickly known, arms crossed over his chest as he cleared his throat. Magnus stepped away from Alec to hold out a hand. “Derek, lovely to see you.” 

Derek glowered in response, ignoring Magnus’ hand, ignoring Magnus entirely. His glare was focused on Alec alone. “What are you doing here Nephilim?” 

Alec pushed down the instinctual urge to defend himself, and said calmly, “I was invited by my boyfriend, Magnus Bane. You probably know him.” He quirked his head towards Magnus. 

Derek bared his teeth, fangs on display, making Alec go tense. But he couldn’t do anything, Derek was allowed to be himself here. Alec moved closer to Magnus, grasping the warlock’s hand firmly in his own to keep himself from doing something stupid. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Derek all but growled. “You’re ruining Downworlder Pride for everyone.” 

Before Alec could defend himself, Magnus was stepping forward, a light red magic swirling palms in a clear display of threat. It curled harmlessly around Alec’s hand where they were connected. “Alexander is one of my guests and if you have a problem with that, I suggest you spend the night elsewhere.” 

“Shadowhunters don’t belong here,” Derek exclaimed, turning to Magnus. “They’ve _hunted_ us for sport, kept our body parts as trophies, oppressed us for years- how could you invite him?” 

“Alexander had no part in that,” Magnus said, his voice steely. “You know as well as I do that he’s done more than anyone to improve downworlder/ shadowhunter relations.” 

Derek glanced at Alec, his gaze withering, “Be that as it may, he shouldn’t be _here._ This is a downwold event for a reason.” 

“For reasons that aren’t relevant when it comes to Alexander,” Magnus bit back, the magic pulsing around his hands. 

Alec spoke before Derek could make a rebuttal, “I’m not here as a shadowhunter, I’m here as Magnus’ boyfriend- to support him. I know you don't trust me and that’s fine, but as long as Magnus wants me here, I’m not leaving.” 

Magnus squeezed his hand. “As you can see, Derek, Alexander is my welcome guest and you don’t have to like it, but you do have to respect it. Or, you can always leave and start your own Pride.” 

The vampire glanced between them before shaking his head. “Fine. It’s just like you to choose a shadowhunter over your own people.” 

Magnus tensed at the insult, but kept his face steady as Derek stormed off towards the door. The magic fell away from Magnus’ hands as he watched him leave. 

“Magnus? Are you alright?” Alec knew it was a sore spot for his boyfriend. “Are you sure you don’t want me to leave?” 

“Of course not!” Magnus put on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he drew Alec back in to start dancing again. “Unless you’d rather leave? I can’t imagine you enjoy being made to feel unwelcome when I invited you. I can make you a portal if you’d like.” 

Alec curled his fingers tighter around Magnus’ hips. “Like I told Derek, I’m here as long as you want me.” 

Magnus looked up with something oddly close to awe in his eyes. “In that case, yes, I would like you to stay. I know not everyone is happy that you’re here, but it means the world to me.” 

With words that sweet, Alec couldn’t refrain from leaning down to softly kiss Magnus, nothing more than lips sliding together for less than a moment. When he pulled back, Alec said what he’d been thinking since he’d made the decision to accompany Magnus. “You mean the world to me, I’d do anything for you.” 


	11. Raphael And Jace Sitting In A Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Eleven: Raphael crushes on Jace, but he doesn't think the shadowhunter returns his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate posting unedited stuff but I have no motivation so... here ya go!

Raphael has lived long enough to know what a bad idea it is for a downworlder to get involved with a shadowhunter. He and Isabelle’s relationship going up in flames had been the prime example of just how bad it could get. 

But now, watching his oldest friend- and the closest thing he had to a father figure, make his vows to a shadowhunter, Raphael had to wonder if he’d gotten it wrong. 

He’d never known Magnus to be as happy as when he was with Alec Lightwood and, while he had his own issues with the guy, he couldn’t admit Alec treated Magnus well. 

He can see the love and joy clear on both of their faces as Magnus and Alec were announced as Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane. Raphael has never been happier for his friend, but at the same time, a small, selfish, part of him is envious. 

Raphael knows how unlikely it was for him, an asexual vampire, to find someone who would love him enough to put up with his oddities. 

Still, he finds his gaze flitting to Alec’s suggenes. Jace is bathed in colorful light from the large stained-glass window. He was watching the ceremony with clear pride and joy in his expression. 

Raphael tore his gaze away before Jace caught him looking. There is no reason the blond man needed to be made aware of Raphael’s unrequited feelings. 

It isn’t until a week after the ceremony that Raphael actually talks to Jace. And, even then, it’s not necessarily intentional. 

Jace shows up at Hotel Dumort with distress written into features, asking for Simon Lewis. Always asking for Simon. 

Raphael invites him in regardless. “I heard about Clarissa.” 

The shadowhunter flinches. “I’m not here to talk about that.” 

“I know you’re not, but you might as well since you’re here.” Raphael sits on the edge of the sofa, looking over the Nephilim. He’s certainly seen better days, but he’s still unfairly beautiful. 

Jace levels him with a flat look. “You want me to relive my ex-girlfriend forgetting everything about me? Why?” 

“Cathartics?” Raphael says, knowing his uncertainty shines through in his voice. He stands and turns before Jace can see the emotions that flicker over his face. “It’s not like I care.” 

“Then why ask?” 

“I don’t know about Nephilim, but vampires do have some sense of manners.” He manages to push down his emotions and turn back to Jace. He finds the shadowhunter watching him with narrowed eyes. 

Jace shakes his head, pointing an accusatory finger at him, “That’s not what this is.” Raphael raises an eyebrow in response and Jace continues, “You actually care.” 

“I don’t know what-” 

He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Jace has closed the space between them and is pressing a kiss to Raphael’s lips. Warm hands curl around his waist as soft lips meet his own and Raphael falls into it- the feeling he’s been dreaming of for weeks. 

Except then reality comes rushing back and he shoves the shadowhunter away from him. Jace stumbles back, nearly tripping over himself, eyes wide. “Raphael-” 

“No!” The vampire can’t keep his fangs from dropping as he seethes at Jace. “I am not your rebound or distraction. I’m sorry you lost Clary, but if you’re looking for someone to distract you for a few hours, you’ve come to the wrong place.” 

“I wasn’t-” 

Raphael wipes his mouth, trying to forget the feeling of Jace’s lips pressed against his own. He shakes his head. “You don’t like me Jace.” 

“You don’t get to tell me how I feel.” 

Raphael narrows his eyes, his stomach dropping. He wants so badly to believe this, to pull Jace in and kiss him again. But he knows Jace wants nothing more than a quick fuck and Raphael wants the exact opposite of that. He wants a real relationship, preferably without sex. 

“If you still feel the same when you’re truly over her, come back,” Raphael tells him before moving from the room, unable to stay there any longer. 

He avoids Jace for a while after that. Of course, he sees the Nephilim occasionally- their lives are too entangled for anything else- but he steadfastly avoids conversation. He can’t stop replaying the moments that had transpired between them. He can’t forget how Jace’s lips feel against his own, how his hands feel on his waist. Soft, warm, _safe_. And, he always reminds himself, completely unattainable. 

Two months pass before Jace corners him after a cabinet meeting, leading him to an empty hallway. 

Raphael keeps his spine straight, his expression blank. “Jace?” 

“I’m over Clary,” the shadowhunter breathes, shoving a hand through his blond locks. It ruins the gel and a few strands fall over his forehead. Raphael has to fight down the urge to push them back. 

“What?” 

Jace’s eyes are locked on his and it’s both the most comforting and most off-putting thing he’s ever experienced. “You told me, if I still liked you when I got over Clary, to find you. I do and I am.” 

The vampire feels hope start to curl into his heart, but he keeps his voice flat, “I’m not interested in sex.” 

“That’s fine- I'm not... I don’t know how I’d feel about sex with a man.” Jace’s voice turns uncertain, almost a murmur and he looks away, the first hint of shyness crossing his face. “But I like you. I want to try. Please?” 

He looks back up, mismatched eyes meeting Raphael’s, almost pleading. And Raphael is only a man- well, vampire, but the intent remains. He’s moving before he makes the conscious choice to do so. He curls one hand around the back of Jace’s neck, tangling in his hair so he can angle the shadowhunter’s head and press their lips together. 

Jace reacts instantly, tugging him closer, curling one of his hands into Raphael’s shirt. 

A throat being cleared forces them away. Raphael follows the sound to see Alec standing at the end of the hallway, arms crossed over his chest, his expression bordering on smug. “Took the two of you long enough. A week longer and I would’ve lost.” 

“Lost?” Jace asks, sounding equally confused and offended. 

Raphael moves away, aware of the eyes on them, but Jace’s hand catches his before he can move too far, tangling their fingers together. It’s more than welcome. 

“Magnus and I had a bet going,” Alec says casually. 

Raphael curses his friend in muttered Spanish while Jace curses his parabatai in furious English. 

Alec holds up his hands in surrender, but the smirk doesn’t waver. “Congratulations.” 

The dark haired shadowhunter leaves them alone and Raphael watches emotions flicker over Jace’s face. “Are you alright?” 

Jace suddenly turns to him, hugging him tight. He can feel Jace’s breath against his neck where the blond man has pressed his face. “Yeah, more than.” 

Raphael feels a smile cross his lips as he holds Jace tighter. "Me too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave me Pride related prompts, I'm quickly running out of ideas!!


	12. Jace Is Jealous (And In Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Twelve: Jace is dating Raphael and Simon, but he's not ready to come out yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the prompts y'all left on the last chapter! I'm gonna try to write most of them.  
> This one is something I was already considering but it was also left by addicted_2_fandoms so thank you!

Jealousy isn’t an entirely foreign concept to Jace, but it’s certainly not something he’s dealt with often. He’s not unaware of his skills that have garnered him praise in the Lightwood family or his looks which have given him his pick of almost anyone, male or female. He knows he's considered the golden boy. He’s never had much to be jealous of. 

Until he started dating Simon and Raphael. 

Now, watching the two vampires, standing hand-in-hand and discussing something with Alec across the ops room, Jace feels the rush of the jealousy that’s been growing increasingly common. 

He glances down at the tablet in his hands, but he can’t focus on the screen. 

All he can think about is the fact that his boyfriends are _there,_ in the Institute, so close, and Jace has to pretend he doesn’t care. He can give them the attention he would to any friend but he can’t make it obvious he’s dating them. 

And, the worst part is he’s brought this on himself. 

When they first got together, they’d had a long conversation about where they were going to tell anyone. Simon was already out as bisexual and he’d shown no issue with making their relationship public. Raphael had been a bit more concerned, both about coming out as panromantic and about making their polyamorous relationship public knowledge. But he’d been willing to do it. 

Jace hadn’t. 

He knows things are better now- Alec and Magnus are proof of that. Helen and Aline are proof of that. But he can’t imagine anyone being very receptive of his unusual relationship. Well, maybe a few people would, but he knows most of the Institute would find it odd or distasteful. 

Beyond that, he’s never made it obvious that he’s anything but straight. He’s made it clear that he’s extremely straight. He regrets that now that he’s realized he’s not straight. The problem is he doesn’t know what he _is._

He’s still struggling to understand the differences between bisexuality and panromanticism and biromanticism and pansexuality and all the other little identities that fall on the spectrum somewhere between what he’d thought originally consisted of only gay and straight. 

Perhaps if he knew what he was, it would make it easier to come out. 

Instead, he’s stuck pretending like he doesn’t want to pull both Raphael and Simon in for kisses and then stand with at least one of their hand’s firmly held in his own. 

Instead, he’s left feeling jealous that Raphael and Simon get to be out, get to be public in their love. 

Instead, he’s left jealous of both of them even when he’s dating them. 

Instead, he’s left feeling alone when he just wants attention from his boyfriends. 

“Jace!” At Alec’s sharp voice, Jace looks up from his tablet- the screen had gone dark from lack of use- and sees his boyfriends and Alec staring at him. 

He sets down the tablet and makes his way across the ops center. “What’s up?” He tries to sound casual. He tries not to glance at Raphael or Simon too much. He definitely doesn’t look at their interconnected hands. 

“Vampire conflict with some werewolves, can you handle it?” 

Jace raises an eyebrows at his parabatai, wondering why Alec isn’t volunteering to do it himself. He doesn’t ask. “Yeah sure.” 

He turns towards the conference rooms, “We can talk somewhere less crowded.” 

As soon as they’re alone in the room, Jace is pressing his lips to Simon’s, kissing him within an inch of his life even as his hand searches out his other boyfriend, finally ending up tangling his fingers with Raphael’s. 

The moment he pulls away from Simon, he turns to Raphael. The kiss is softer, sweeter, more like the kinds Raphael likes. 

“Are you alright?” Simon asks, watching him with worried eyes as he steps away from his boyfriends to lead them to the table. He keeps his grip on Raphael’s hand. 

“I’m fine.” It’s not entirely true, but he feels better now. “What’s the werewolf dispute?” 

“Before we get to that,” Raphael intercedes, squeezing his hand. “Perhaps we should have another conversation about coming out?” 

Jace curses Raphael’s ability to read him so easily. He purses his lips. “Nothing’s changed.” 

“Jace,” Simon complains, “don’t pretend you’re not upset. Not with us.” 

He sighs, glancing between them. “I’m not ready to come out yet.” 

“Okay,” Raphael says, silencing Simon with a look that doesn’t go unnoticed by Jace. “We’re here for you when you are.” 

Simon sighs but moves to press a kiss to Jace’s cheek. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

His jealousy fades away- likely to return later- as Jace basks in the wonder of his two beautiful, understanding boyfriends. Warmth spreads through him from head to toe and he feels so incredibly lucky to have found them. His voice is barely more than a whisper when he speaks, “Thank you.” 


	13. Jace Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Thirteen: Jace figures out his sexual orientation and comes out.  
> (Continuation of chapter/ day 12).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late and this is unedited but SORRY

Jace waits until he’s comfortable with his bisexuality before he makes the decision to come out to anyone. He’s had extended conversations with his boyfriends about sexuality and how he doesn’t have to use a label and the differences between the labels. He’d settled on bisexuality, but he hadn’t told anyone yet. Not even his boyfriends. 

In the end, the first person Jace comes out to is Alec. As if it could have ever been anyone else. 

A week after he makes the decision to come out, they’re on a patrol together- mostly for old time’s sake and because Alec gets fed up with being stuck in his office, doing only paperwork. It happens on their way back, both of them dripping with ichor and sweat, but adrenaline buzzing in their veins- the energy from their runes helps as well. 

Jace doesn’t even truly think about it. He’s already spent so much time thinking about it that now it just tumbles past his lips. “I’m bisexual.” 

Jace can sense Alec glancing over at him, but he keeps his own gaze firmly in front of him. He’s not scared, per se. He knows Alec will accept him. But he’s still uncomfortable. A moment later he feels comfort, happiness, and pride flooding through their bond. 

“Okay. Want to talk about it?” 

“Nah, just wanted to tell you.” Now that he’s come out, he wants to keep coming out. He wants to tell his parabatai about his relationship. He wants someone else- just one person- to know how happy he is with Raphael and Simon. But he’s not ready for that just yet. 

“I’m glad you did." 

Jace nods and they leave it at that. It’s surprisingly easy. 

The second and third people Jace comes out to happens at the same time. He’s leaning against the headboard of Simon’s bed, the vampire’s warm weight pressed against him as he plays some game on his phone. Raphael is sitting at the bottom of the bed, carefully reading through an old Bible. 

Jace’s tablet sits beside him as he takes in his boyfriends and how happy he is to have them with him. How happy he is to be there. 

Without actively thinking about it, Jace winds his other arm around Simon, pressing his face into the vampire’s shoulder. 

“Is everything okay?” Simon asks, clearly distracted by his game. 

Jace places a kiss to the skin of his neck before moving back. “Yeah. I just- I'm bisexual.” 

Raphael lowers the bible to smile softly at him. Simon drops his phone, turning wide eyes to Jace. 

“Congratulations,” Raphael says, pressing his hand to Jace’s ankle, a steady comfort. 

Simon grins at him, “We’re both bi!” Jace scoffs, but there’s a smile playing at his lips. Until Simon continues, “I’m going to get you a matching ‘say hi if you’re bi’ shirt!” 

Jace groans, “Please don’t.” 

“Magnus got Alec a ‘say hey if you’re gay’ shirt. You might as well join the trend,” Raphael says, a little smirk on his face. 

Jace rolls his eyes. He’s never seen that shirt which isn’t much of a surprise. “You don’t have one.” 

“Nothing relevant rhymes with pan.” 

“I’ll find something,” Simon says with clear determination in his expression. “Next Pride we’re all going to be matching!” 

Jace and Raphael share worried looks, but Jace knows the vampire is just as amused as he is by their boyfriend’s antics. And just like that, three people know he’s bi. His chest feels lighter already. 

So Jace decides to come out again. He catches Isabelle in the hall at the Institute and gets a raised eyebrow for his efforts. 

“Are you alright?” She asks, “You never grin like that.” 

He realizes he is grinning. He tries to push it down, shrugging. “I’m bisexual.” 

“Oh! Okay, are you dating anyone?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to talk about that yet.” 

Isabelle nods, her eyes filled with understanding. “I’m glad you felt comfortable telling me.” 

“Of course I did.” He nudges her shoulder with his own. “You were Alec’s biggest supporter and you knew he was gay before anyone else. I was never scared of your reaction.” 

She smiles at him, wide and earnest. “You seem happier.” 

He nods, not trying to hide his grin anymore. “I am.” 

“Good, you deserve it.” 

He doesn’t know about that, but he’s going to enjoy it anyways. 


	14. R/J/S Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Fourteen: Jace, Raphael, and Simon come out to Magnus and Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapters/ days 12 and 13

Two weeks after Jace has come out to most of the Institute as bisexual, with largely positive reactions, he decides he’s ready for the next step. 

Simon doesn’t try to hide how thrilled he is and Jace doesn’t miss the happiness in Raphael’s eyes. 

“We should have dinner with Magnus and Alec,” Raphael suggests, kissing Jace’s cheek after he tells them he’s ready. 

Jace nods. It makes sense for his parabatai to be one of the first people to know. And Raphael considers Magnus to be his closest friend- or father figure, Jace isn’t entirely sure- so that makes sense too. 

“I’ll ask Alec about it today,” Jace promises before kissing both his boyfriends goodbye. 

Jace accompanies Alec back to the loft a few days later after a relatively easy day at the Institute. 

The minute Alec opens the door, Jace can see his parabatai’s confusion because Simon and Raphael are already in the living room with Magnus. 

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, standing to greet his husband with a soft kiss. A few months ago the easy affection between them would have made Jace uncomfortable, but now he just steps around them to sit on the chair next to the sofa where Simon and Raphael are sitting. 

Raphael raises an eyebrow at him, asking quietly- as Magnus and Alec are still distracted by their own little conversation- “Are you sure?” 

Jace smiles back at him before reaching out to take Raphael’s hand in his own, threading their fingers together. “I’m sure.” 

He gets two matching smiles in response. 

Magnus and Alec turn to them and Jace sees the moment they notice Raphael and Jace’s intertwined hands. Magnus’ mouth drops open slightly before he snaps it shut and glances to Alec. 

Alec is staring, his eyebrows furrowed. “Jace?” 

“I- we- have something to tell you,” Jace says hesitantly, rubbing the palm of his free hand on his jeans. 

“I thought Raphael and Simon were dating?” 

“We are,” Simon chirps, leaning to kiss Raphael’s cheek. 

Alec glances between the vampires and Jace. “So...?” 

“I’m dating them,” Jace says abruptly, his heart clenching. This isn’t as easy as telling Alec he’s not straight. This is different, this is _more._ And he doesn’t know what to do if Alec doesn’t understand- if he won’t understand. Suddenly he realizes why Alec had been so hesitant to date Magnus. 

Magnus, who is now leading his husband to the chairs opposite them. “Sit down darling.” 

“Did you know?” Alec asks, accusing. 

Magnus shakes his head. “No, but I’m not surprised.” 

Alec turns back to them, eyes narrowed in what Jace hopes is confusion instead of anger. There’s a suspicious lack of emotion seeping through their bond. Alec is actively blocking it. “Explain?” 

Jace glances at Raphael who shrugs. It’s Simon that speaks up, “He’s dating both of us. And we’re dating him. We’re all dating each other.” 

“Alexander?” Magnus asks softly, clearly aware of Jace’s nervousness. Everyone is watching the dark-haired shadowhunter, waiting for his reaction. 

Alec blinks and shakes his head. “Are you happy?” 

“More than I’ve ever been,” Jace promises, allowing a small bit of hope to make room in his chest. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

Alec nods. “I don’t, uh- I don’t really understand? But as long as you’re happy and you’re all okay with it, then I’m good. Did you really think I would be upset?” 

Jace moves away from his boyfriends to tug his parabatai into a hug. “Thank you.” 

“Always,” Alec promises, returning the hug. 

“So,” Magnus says as the shadowhunters step apart. “When did this whole thing start?” 

It’s easy after that. Surprisingly easy. Jace catches Alec staring a few times, but he seems to simply be adjusting. The evening is light-hearted and for the first time Jace isn’t scared to hold Raphael’s hand or press a kiss to Simon’s cheek in front of other people. He couldn’t have guessed the simple act of being allowed to acknowledge his boyfriends in public would have made him this ecstatic. 


	15. Alec Has A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Fifteen: Alec has a nightmare (mundane AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing nightmare fics so thank you Mia_02 for the prompt "Alec having some sort of nightmare about a bad experience he had with someone being homophobic, and then being comforted about it."
> 
> Warning for anxiety attacks, mentions of child abuse, and homophobia.

Alec jolts up in bed, shaking and breathing too fast. He presses his palm to his heart, feeling the rapid beating under his hand, trying to calm himself, trying to get himself under control before- 

“Alec?” 

_Shit._

_“_ Alexander? What’s wrong?” 

Alec rubs at his eyes; at least they’re dry, at least he’s not crying. He curls his free hand into a fist, digging his nails into the skin of his palm to steady himself. 

He manages a choked, “sorry.” 

“Darling, what is it?” 

Magnus sounds worried. Alec hates it, but he can’t fix it because he’s still struggling to calm down. His heart is beating too fast, his breathing is too shallow. He’s shaking slightly and images of his dream, his memory, are still replaying in his head. 

“Nightmare.” 

“Oh, Alexander. Can I touch you?” 

Alec holds out the hand he’d curled into a fist, flattening it as he does. He doesn’t want to be held, but he wants to feel Magnus there. Less than a second later, two warm hands are holding his, massaging the skin of his hand. 

Alec focuses on the sensation of Magnus’ skin against his until he gets his breathing under control. Then he lilts sideways, pressing his side against Magnus’ tucking his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize for nightmares,” Magnus says softly, adjusting so one of his arms is wrapped around Alec. Now that he’s calmed down, Alec delights in being held. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Just a bad memory,” Alec mumbles against Magnus’ shoulder. He curls a hand into Magnus’ shirt above his stomach. 

“Which one?” 

Magnus knows about Alec’s history. Knows he’d been abused by his father for being gay. Knows he’d been bullied ruthlessly in school. Knows he’d run away from home at sixteen and spend a year living on the street. 

“My dad,” Alec whispers, fighting to keep his eyes from tearing up. “He... The first time he found me, he found me kissing a boy.” Alec pauses to breathe, trying to steady his voice, still fighting the urge to cry. “He sent the boy home and beat me with his belt till I couldn’t walk.” 

Magnus clutches him tighter, no doubt thinking of the scars that line Alec’s back. “I’m so sorry you had to endure that. I’m going to get him arrested if I have to plant the evidence myself.” 

Alec snorts in surprise. Magnus had only recently convinced Alec to sue his parents for the abuse he’d endured as a child. Despite the long amount of time that had passed since Alec was a child living under their roof, Magnus seemed convinced he could win over the judge and jury. And, after seeing his lawyer boyfriend in action, Alec agreed. 

“Thank you, for being here.” 

Magnus carefully arranges them so they’re lying down, Alec on Magnus’ chest. He cards a hand through Alec’s messy locks. “You are the single best thing in my life Alexander. I’ll always be here.” 


	16. Ragnor Fell Doesn't Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Sixteen: Magnus has an illuminating discussion with his oldest friend.  
> Pre-canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely self-indulgent because there aren't nearly enough aromantic characters in media.

“Don’t you get lonely? Being locked away here on your own all the time?” Magnus asked during one of his routine visits to  Ragnor’s cabin in the England countryside. 

Ragnor hummed, sipping his tea and sparing his friend a small smile. “Don’t you get lonely? Sleeping with men and women with whom you can never be yourself?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, leaning back on the sofa. “I’ve dated other downworlders.”

“Ah yes, how is Camille?”

“I regret asking,” Magnus muttered. 

Ragnor rolled his eyes and set down his tea. “I have you and Raphael and Catarina to bug me incessantly and ruin my attempts to become a hermit. Who else would I need?”

“A girlfriend,” Magnus suggested,  entirely unaware that he was asking about what had grown to be a very  sensitive spot for Ragnor. “Or a boyfriend? Someone to keep you company more than  the occasional visit from an old friend.”

“Not every romantic relationship makes a person less lonely, you should’ve learned that by now.”

Magnus huffed, rising from the couch to  pursue Ragnor’s large collection of books, as if he hadn’t seen them a hundred times before, as if he hadn’t read all of them. Perhaps he was looking to see if  Ragnor had grown  his collection. He hadn’t.

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re avoiding my question.”

“I don’t get lonely here,”  Ragnor answered. He looked over his living room, each piece meticulously chosen and catered to his every whim. Everything except Magnus ’ jacket hung over one side of the couch, and his tea cup on the table. Things that would be cleared up as soon as the younger warlock left. “I’ve made it my life’s goal to avoid  _ people  _ as much as physically possible.  Besides, I have the cats.”

Magnus turned with a hint of a smile on his face. “The strays?”

“As if you don’t have your own,”  Ragnor retorted, thinking of the cats he’d seen on Magnus’ balcony on previous trips to New York. 

“Why not date though?” Magnus asked, returning to the sofa. “Is it the issue of immortality? You could always date another warlock or a vampire .”

Ragnor shrugged, sipping the last of his tea. “ That’s not an issue.  I  simply  have no interest in it.”

He steeled himself for an argument but Magnus simply nodded. “Alright, but if you start going insane from being alone too much- any more than you already are at least- I'm going to make you come live with me in New York.”

“I’m not your geriatric grandfather,”  Ragnor muttered. “ Besides, living with you would  undoubtedly cause more distress to my sanity than living alone.”

“You wound me,” Magnus said, pressing his palm to his heart in true dramatic fashion. That was all that was said on the topic of  Ragnor’s perpetual singleness, a simple conversation , a sense of understanding and support. 

It would be another decade before  Ragnor discovered the word ‘ aromantic ’, but the moment he did, it clicked like missing puzzle piece. 

It felt like coming home. 


	17. Alec Learns To Love His Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Seventeen: Alec and Magnus have a conversation about the Nephilim's wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a lot of wingfic lately and I drew this today so have a fic for it~

“Take them out?” Magnus asked, pushing his bottom lip out into the smallest pout. 

Alec narrowed his eyes at the warlock. They were laying on his couch, Alec on his back, Magnus between his legs, resting his head on Alec’s chest, his chin resting there so he can make puppy eyes at Alec. 

“But I’m comfortable,” Alec complained, running a hand over Magnus’ back to emphasize his point. “And there’s no room.”

He could see Magnus processing his words, searching for a solution, but he had no time to do anything before Magnus was acting. A waved hand and the back of the couch vanished, the seating  doubling in width . In the next second , Magnus was rolling them, hands firm on Alec’s biceps, until their  positions were reversed. 

Alec grunted in surprise, peering up at Magnus who was now lying beneath him. “Really?”

“You can’t tell me you’re not comfortable now,” Magnus said, carding his fingers through Alec’s hair as the shadowhunter pressed his face to Magnus’ chest. 

“Fine,” he grumbled, “but you have to drop your glamour.”

Magnus let it drop so when Alec glanced up to check, his golden-green cat eyes were on clear display. A soft smile crossed Alec’s face- quickly mirrored by Magnus. 

Alec’s hand pressed to his cheek, his thumb running under Magnus’ eye. “So beautiful.”

“Don’t think you can distract me with flattery, I want to see them.”

Alec rolled his eyes but the air wavered around him and then large  rainbow  wings were sprouting from his back, raising behind him. Magnus ran his eyes over the feathers, taking note of any that looked out of place and would need to be fixed soon, but mostly simply appreciating them. 

“I don’t know why you like them so much, they’re obnoxious,” Alec grumbled, one of his wings lowering to rest over the couch, draping over the side down to the carpet. It brought it close enough that Magnus could run his hand over it. He stroked his fingers over a red feather a t the top of the limb. 

Alec hated his colorful wings.  They were too eye-catching, he complained, too unique. He could never hunt with  them, they were far too obvious. And his parents had, of course, drilled it into him to hate wha t they believe the rainbow coloring represented. 

Magnus, on the  other hand , adored them. He was determined to slowly change his boyfriend’s opinion as well, until he loved the colorful wings just as much as Magnus. 

“They’re stunning, much like the rest of you,” Magnus mumbled, trailing his hand down an orange feather down a yellow one, resting on a green wing. It was the lowest row he could reach. 

Alec mumbled something  inaudible into Magnus’ chest, likely a complaint or argument. Magnus didn’t pay it any mind.  He had made his own little rainbow decoration, using a feather from each row obtained from different times he’d helped Alec groom his wings.  He’d put them on a string and hung them over his bed. It never made Alec flush to see his feathers so clearly displayed, but he hadn’t complained and Magnus loved seeing the way he blushed. 

Alec sighed before turning his face enough to rest his cheek against Magnus’ chest. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I’ll love them enough for both of us- until you realize how gorgeous they are.”

“I never said they’re not pretty, just... loud.”

Magnus leaned to press a kiss to the top of Alec’s head. “It’s okay to be loud sometimes.”

“I know.” Alec curled a hand into Magnus’ shirt, letting it rest there.  “I’m getting there.”

Magnus hummed into his hair, immensely proud of his boyfriend for coming this far, for learning to be proud of himself when his entire community said he was wrong. “I know you are.”


	18. Max Paints Alec's Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Eighteen: Max decides he wants Alec to have pretty nails too.

“Daddy?” 

Alec looks up from the tablet where he’s been going through Institute paperwork when he hears Max address him. He’s sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. Magnus sits on the other side, carefully applying green nail polish to Max’s little fingernails. 

“Yes blueberry?” 

Max is sitting at an odd angle, craning his neck to look at where Alec is sitting on the couch and Alec wonders how it’s even possible, but his son doesn’t look uncomfortable. 

“We can paint your nails too?” 

Alec sees the smile cross Magnus’ face before he ducks his head down, pretending to be entirely focused in the task at hand. 

Alec sets down the tablet. “I don’t think so.” 

“Why not?” Max puffs out his bottom lip. His puppy-dog eyes can get him just about anything. But he’s asking for an explanation. 

“I have work tomorrow.” 

“So?” 

While Alec fumbles for an answer that will appease his four year old, Magnus is putting the paint cap back on and waving a bit of magic over Max’s nails. “All done!” 

Max hops up and instantly decides that he wants to be sitting _on_ Alec. Alec braces himself as Max practically barrels into his chest. “Papa paints his nails for work.” 

“Papa has a very different job than I do,” Alec says carefully, wrapping his arms around his cuddly child. 

“But-” 

Magnus clears his throat. “Max, what did we learn about listening when people say no?” 

Alec shoots his husband a grateful smile, but his reprimand does little to quiet Max who gives an exaggerated sigh. “I just want to know why.” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow at Alec who shrugs as best he can with a child in his arms. Alec isn’t sure when you’re supposed to explain deep-rooted gender norms and homophobia to your children. Max wouldn’t understand most of it and the last thing Alec wants to do is give him any indication that those beliefs are correct. 

So he presses a kiss to fluffy blue hair and gives in, “Okay, okay, you win. But I get to choose the color.” 

Max hops up, knee jabbing painfully into Alec’s thigh as he gets up and crosses the table to sit next to Magnus. Alec rubs at his thigh, but the pain is already fading as he moves closer to the table to poke through the polishes in Magnus’ bag. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says softly, laying a hand gently on his wrist, “you don’t have to.” 

“I know,” he pulls out a light blue that reminds him of Magnus’ magic and Max's skin, “I want to.” 

Magnus looks unconvinced, but he guides Alec’s hand to the table to lay his palm against it as he uncaps the polish. 

“Can I do it Papa?” Max asks, holding a hand out to him. 

“Why don’t you ask Daddy?” 

Max looks at Alec expectantly and he nods. “Of course.” Max is ecstatic as he takes the polish, oh so carefully drawing out the brush. He spills a blob on the wooden coffee table almost instantly, but a quick wave of Magnus’ hand and the mess is gone. 

Alec watches as his son paints his nails splotchy blue, the polish too thin in some places and too thick in others. It ends up staining most of his fingers- and Max’s hands in the process- but Max looks so happy Alec doesn’t mind. 

When the four-year-old announces he’s done, he tugs on Magnus’ sleeve, leaving a blue handprint on the expensive material. “Papa, do the magic thing!” 

“Max, say please,” Alec reminds him, knowing he gets his way far too often without being polite. He figures there’s about a fifty percent chance Max will actually learn any manners by the time he makes it into adulthood. Still, Alec is going to do his best. 

“Please Papa!” 

Magnus obliges, waving his hands over Alec’s hands. Rather than simply drying the polish as he’d done for Max, he takes the chance to clear up any of the spilled polish and even out Alec’s nails. When he puts his hands down, Alec’s nails look like they’ve been professionally done. 

The colorful nails look odd on Alec’s strong hands, but they also remind him of Magnus’ magic and his son’s oddly colored skin. He leans across the table to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Thank you.” 

“They’re pretty now!” Max chirps before instantly getting distracted by the Chairman slinking into the room. 

Alec has to agree that they’re pretty, but that only makes him slightly less hesitant about work. Still, if anyone wants to question it, he’ll gladly show them how a man with painted fingernails can knock them out in training in ten seconds flat. 


	19. Max Paints Alec's Nails Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Nineteen: Alec goes to work with his newly painted nails, expecting the worst.

The next day, while Max is still fast asleep, Magnus stops Alec at the door as he’s about to leave. “Are you sure about your nails? I can magic them away, we don’t even have to tell Max.”

Alec wraps a hand around Magnus’ bicep so he can tug him in for a soft kiss. “It’s alright. I don’t want to lie to him. Besides, if the Institute can handle having an openly gay leader who married a warlock, I’m sure they’ll be fine with my nails.”

“Let me know if anyone gives you trouble.” Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek. 

“Why?” Alec asks, lingering in the doorway even as Magnus goes back to the kitchen. “Going to come by and show them just how powerful a man with painted nails can be?”

Magnus snorts. “Something like that.”

Alec rolls his eyes as he leaves for work. There’s a nervousness thrumming in his veins, but he kills demons on a daily basis. He can handle this. 

He gets a few odd looks in the hallway, but no one  actually confronts him. He’s sure there’s gossip about it, but there’s gossip about everything.  As long as no one di srespects him he’s not going to get worried about a few stray comments whispered in the hallways. 

Jace is the first to ask him about it as they finish going over a mission plan. “Magnus finally convince you to let him do your nails?”

Alec narrows his eyes at his  parabatai , but Jace looks more curious than anything. “Max, actually. He was determined and I wasn’t about to explain the deep gender norms that continue to evade Shadowhunter society.”

“Ah,” Jace nods. “Well, nice nails.”

“Watch it or I’ll tell him Uncle Jace was asking about when he can get his nails done.”

Jace snorts. “Hey, if the kid wants to do my nails, he can have at it.” At Alec’s raised eyebrows, he adds, “ What? Yours look good.”

Alec runs his right thumb over the glossy paint on his left thumb’s nail. “That would be Magnus’ doing. Come on, let’s get to the mission.”

The rest of the day passes easily and surprisingly smoothly. Even the surprised glances die off. Alec doesn’t know what to make of it, but he’s not about to complain. 

Magnus greets him at the door when he pushes it open. Alec can see the worry in his face, hiding in his  unglamoured eyes. “How was work?”

“Good,” Alec leans in for a chaste kiss before he begins taking off his gear. At Magnus’ disbelieving look, he adds, “seriously. It was good.”

“Okay.” Magnus scans his face for any sign of a lie, but Alec knows he won’t find any. As Alec pulls off his boots, Magnus calls out, “Max, Daddy’s home!”

The kid comes running around the corner less than a minute later,  a blur of blue that wraps around Alec’s legs. “Wanna see what I made?”

“Of course,” Alec chuckles. One day he’ll have to explain why  he’d been hesitant to wear the nail polish. One day Max might even encounter someone who makes him feel bad for wearing it. Alec only hopes he and Magnus are able to convince Max there’s nothing wrong with being a little different. 

And Alec thinks he might just start wearing nail polish a little more often.


	20. Max Paints Alec's Nails Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Twenty: Isabelle overhears someone complaining about Alec's nails.

Isabelle doesn’t think Alec hears the whispers, but there’s no way he’s oblivious to the stir he’s caused by showing up to work with bright blue nails. Most of the gossip is  simply surprised conversations in muted tones.

Everyone is used to seeing Magnus and Max around the Institute with their painted nails. And, in comparison to Magnus’ style, Alec’s blue nails are nothing. 

Unfortunately , not everyone  responds with  neutral surprise. 

The first negative thing Isabelle hears is whispered by a large man with light hair and a cocky smirk. He’s talking to a smaller girl with her brown hair done in an intricate braid at the back of her head. 

It’s his bad luck that Isabelle is in hearing range when he mutters, “We’re supposed to follow  _ him? _ __ I knew I should’ve transferred when he married the warlock.”

Isabelle doesn’t give the girl a chance to respond to that as she steps forward, her hand gravitating to the whip wrapped around her wrist. “Excuse me?” The man’s eyes widen, no doubt recognizing Isabelle as the Head’s sister. “Did you have something to say about my brother?”

The guy glances at the girl, but she’s already edging away from them. Smart move, Isabelle thinks. The guy, on the other hand, doubles down in his argument. 

“Yeah. What kind of guy wears nail polish?”

“The kind that’s good enough at his job to be your boss,” Isabelle snaps back without pause. “The kind that could  easily take you in a fight.”

A flush colors the man’s ears red. “ He could not.”

“He could. With a hand  tied behind his back. His husband, who also wears nail polish could destroy you with both hands tied behind his back. But, they’re busy people, so we don’t have to test that right  now.”

She doesn’t think she’s imagining the relief that flashes across the guy’s face even as he scoffs. Before he can say something to dig his own grave further, Isabelle is taking her whip in hand. “ So I’ll just prove what a girl can do in nail polish  _ and  _ heels. Unle ss you’re too scared.”

“I’m not scared,” he seethes, grabbing for his Seraph blade. “I can take you.”

Isabelle doesn’t bother responding, instead leading him to the first open training room. She lowers into sturdy stance and waits for him to come at her. It takes him barely a minute before he’s running, raising his blade. 

She ducks out of the way easily and the moment he’s off-balance, she curls her whip around his leg and yanks. 

He goes down hard, the blade falling from his hand as he hits the floor. 

Isabelle smiles as she wraps the whip back around her arm. “We can go hand to hand if you think that’ll get you an advantage.”

“Before you accept,” Jace cuts in from where he’s leaning against the wall of the training room. “It won’t actually be an advantage. Isabelle is one of the best fighters the Institute has.”

The man grunts, grabbing his seraph blade and holstering it as he turns to storm off. Isabelle’s voice follows him out, “Put your transfer request on Alec’s desk first thing tomorrow.”

“Was that  necessary ?” Jace asks with a smile of his own.

“ Of course it was, he was badmouthing the best Head the Institute has ever seen. Now, do you feel like sparring? I could use an  _ actual  _ fight.”

Jace grins and grabs two  bo staffs from the weapons rack . He tosses one to her and she catches it with ease, preparing for a challenge. “Hey, don’t tell Alec about that guy,” Jace says as he gets into position.

“I wasn’t planning  to, I think he learned his lesson well enough.” The moment the words are out of her mouth Jace is going on the offense. Isabelle falls into the rhythm of training , letting the ignorant  shadowhunter leave her thoughts. For now. 

If he doesn’t request a transfer, she’ll seek him out again and let Magnus or Alec handle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is the final part! And I'm finally caught up with this again. We'll see how long that lasts oops.


End file.
